


And All Your Dreams Come True

by Rirren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Curses, M/M, Mind Control, Unrequited, accidental mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: Cupid warned Nico of consequences for keeping love a secret.





	And All Your Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



> I loved all your prompts and wanted to do them all but sadly had to make a decision. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thank you to Mossy_Bench for doing an awesome job beta-reading!

"Did Percy's visit go okay?"

Nico studied his hands, pushing back the cuticles on each finger. "Oh, yeah."

It had been awkward. Percy had hung around for a while, tried to make conversation. He mentioned Bob and gave a stumbling apology for not trusting Nico. He was clearly just there to relieve his guilt. There was nothing Nico hated more than people pitying him, so he just sat there, giving one-word answers only, silently seething until Percy got the message and left.

It was easier with Jason. A guy so laid-back that even finding out Nico's secret hadn't driven him away.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

There was a hangnail on one of his fingers. Nico pinched it between his index finger and thumb, tugging at the skin until it tore away, and then brought the finger to his lips, sucking away the tiny bead of blood.

There had been a moment where Nico had believed he could tell Percy: after they had rescued Percy and Annabeth from Epirus, when he could still feel the memory of the warmth where Percy had gripped his hand, but he had hesitated and the fear had returned. Percy would never accept him. An image of Percy's face twisting in disgust as he found out about Nico's secret floated into his head once again and he bit down hard on the finger in his mouth.

"There's no point," Nico said, forcing himself to drop his hand from his mouth, and hide his hands in the blanket on his lap. "It's over, I told you. It was just a—a temporary thing."

"Yeah, okay." Jason didn't look convinced. "But Cupid said you needed to tell him, eventually." Nico nodded like he was giving the idea consideration. "Maybe you could write a letter?"

That was slightly better to think about than telling Percy to his face. Just leave a letter and then disappear, make sure they never met again.

"Maybe..."

Jason seemed appeased by that, and changed the subject. Nico didn't mind talking with Jason. He had seemed like Mr Perfect when Nico had first met him, the kind of person with no problems who wouldn't want to associate with someone like Nico. But the thing was that Jason was _kind_. Finding out Nico's secret had only made him even kinder to Nico. He didn't _think_ it was out of guilt, but more that he seemed to have appointed himself as Nico's emotional bodyguard.

They talked until visiting hours were over, but when Will Solace came into the infirmary it wasn't to tell Jason to leave, it was to tell Nico that he could.

"Just take it easy for the next few days," said Will. "You can shadow travel but not too much, and nothing further than about a mile."

Nico had been in the infirmary for a week since he had collapsed after the battle, and Will had been doing everything he could to stop Nico’s body from dissolving into shadow. He'd been so busy trying to deal with Nico and everyone's injuries that Nico hadn’t seen him sit down once. But despite the deep bags under his eyes making him look like he was about to collapse he still kept up some light chatter every time he came to check in on Nico.

Nico didn't really know how to handle the attention, but luckily Will was chatty enough that he didn't notice Nico's woeful conversation skills. He seemed to be like that with every patient anyway.

"I'll see you at dinner?" Will asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Nico lied.

*

He went straight to the Hades cabin when he was let out. It was empty as usual, but seemed somehow homey—coverings and pillows laid out on two of the beds, one of them Hazel's when she'd been staying here after the battle. She’d placed the rest of Nico's belongings that hadn't been with him in the infirmary on his bed. He stuffed everything into a backpack.

He'd endured for a week: stuck here with everyone once the desperate quest to defeat Gaia had finished. Some of the campers had put in an effort to talk to him, but Nico knew how this ended. The son of the Death God would always make people uncomfortable. He was creepy and weird and he didn't fit in in either camp.

He needed to get away and be on his own. He could come back and visit Hazel, maybe Jason. But he couldn't carry on talking to Percy and pretending he was normal, that he didn't have these sick desires: hate and love roiling inside him and filling him until he thought he would vomit it all up.

A breeze ruffled his hair, bringing with it the sweet smell of flowers. He didn't think he'd left the door open. He turned around, and there was Zephyros, the god of the West Wind, wings brushing against the stone floor.

Nico's shoulders tensed. "Zephyros," he greeted warily.

"Hello, Nico," said the god.

He was wearing a floral shirt with the sleeves rolled-up and sunglasses hooked into the collar, cream shorts, and black sandals. He wasn't smiling like he had last time. This time his expression was sombre and careful.

"Are you here about Cupid?" asked Nico, grabbing his pillows and peeling off the covers to put in his backpack, just so he could look like he was busy.

"Yes. You haven't spoken to Percy yet."

Nico kept his attention focused on the backpack he was currently trying to shove his whole duvet into. "So? I'll tell him later."

"What Cupid said wasn't a recommendation." Zephyros sounded urgent now. "It was a warning. If you keep love locked away inside of you, it will fester and distort things."

Nico finally gave up on his packing. "What do you mean?" he asked, not looking up.

"Your love will turn into a curse, and it will give you everything you ever wanted."

Nico snorted before he could stop himself. He didn't get things he wanted. "That doesn't sound like a curse," he said.

"It is," Zephyros insisted. "Trust me. You don't have much time left. You need to tell him."

Nico pulled out the corner of the duvet that was stuffed into his backpack and zipped it up slowly. "I need to get going," he said.

"Very well," said Zephyros, his expression falling. "I have delivered the warning. It is your choice to heed it or ignore it." The god stepped backwards, his hair and clothes whipped up in a sudden wind, and disappeared.

Nico shouldered his backpack, smoothing down the spare black T-shirt he was wearing and brushing against the sword strapped to his belt. What did that even mean: a curse that gave you everything you ever wanted? How was that a curse?

He kept thinking about it as he left the cabin, striding towards the woods. There were other demigods around—sitting out on the grass, talking, playing games—but none of them paid him notice.

"Hey! Hey, Nico!"

Nico's shoulders went up and he clenched the straps of his backpack. He considered pretending he didn't hear anything, but it was too late; Percy was already running over.

His face was slightly rosy and his green eyes were bright as he grinned at Nico. He looked alive and happy. "They let you out?"

Nico nodded. His eyes darted over Percy's shoulders and he saw Annabeth not too far away, slowly walking up to join them.

"And you've got a backpack." Percy's smile faltered. "Are you going already?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm all healed up, and my dad needs me for stuff."

"Can't you stay just a bit? We haven't gotten to talk much yet." Percy actually looked disappointed. Zephyros's words floated in his head then: _You need to tell him_. He hesitated, and then Annabeth came up besides Percy, wrapped an arm around his waist, and smiled at Nico.

How could the curse be worse than the situation he was already in?

"Sorry," he said, a sour taste in his mouth. He turned around, intent on heading for the outskirts of the camp, when a hand locked around his wrist and stopped him.

"Do you want to hang out now?" Percy smiled at him. "I found this great spot by the lake I want to show you."

"I just told you I was leaving," said Nico incredulously. "Let go of me!"

Annabeth laughed nervously. "You can't hold him captive, Percy. Besides, we were going to head out there now."

Percy's face contorted and his attention swung to Annabeth. "Why do you always have to go everywhere with me? It's smothering!"

Annabeth's jaw dropped and then she yelled, "You're the one who suggested it!"

Their voices were far too loud. Percy had let go of Nico's hand but Nico was frozen. He could see people looking over curiously, wondering what Nico was doing there.

"Yeah? And I can change my mind. I can decide if I've had enough of the way you boss me around, or insult me, or bore me with your talks on architecture or whatever."

Nico was rooted to the spot, caught in the embarrassing fight between Percy and Annabeth. He didn’t even understand why they were fighting. They’d seemed stronger than ever after Tartarus.

"Screw you!" Annabeth shouted, tears in her eyes. "You think it's easy dealing with _you_? Come find me when you want to apologize!"

And she strode off, picking up to a run after a few steps.

"That'll be never!" Percy shouted after her.

Annabeth leaving gave Nico the momentum to move and he spun around, walking quickly away, head down and face burning, ignoring the whispers of the other demigods. The tree line was too far. He stepped into the shadows stretching from Hermes' cabin, a familiar coldness enveloping him like being dunked in icy water. Darkness swallowed him up, his surroundings faded into monochrome—and then there was a sudden weight.

He stumbled; it was like an anvil had been suddenly placed around his neck, and he fell back into the light almost immediately, tumbling onto dry soil. Tall trees stretched above him and he heard the sweet tinkling of a stream nearby. He was deep in the forest—he hadn't even made it out of Camp Half-Blood's boundaries.

He pulled himself up with help from a nearby tree, head spinning, and saw Percy across from him, flat on his back from the rough landing.

"Percy?" he said incredulously.

Percy pushed himself up. "We weren't finished talking."

"I don't care! Leave me alone and don't involve me in your fights!"

"Nico, you're already involved," barked Percy, and Nico's mouth snapped shut. "Things haven't been going well with Annabeth and I guess I've been looking for an excuse to break up with her. I didn't mean for it to happen all in front of everyone like that, but … you're the reason I'm splitting up with her."

Nico must have misheard that last bit. Percy couldn't mean it that way.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know if you … please tell me you feel the same—"

This couldn't be real. How many times had he imagined Percy dumping Annabeth because he wanted Nico instead? Even the way the fight had happened—out in public so everybody knew exactly who Percy loved—was out of his daydreams.

"Shut up." Nico's eyes burned. "Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not. Nico, just listen, please—"

He reached out and Nico reacted before he even felt Percy touch him. He lashed out and sent Percy flying across the clearing with a single punch. Percy hadn't even tried to dodge. His breaths came in panicked rasps as he watched Percy sit up and touch his bleeding lip with a wince.

"Okay then," muttered Percy, and he stood up, coming toward Nico with no sign of stopping.

Something was very wrong. Nico reached for his powers, willing the shadows to take him away, but there was nothing there, like it was all locked away from him. Panicked, he tried to summon the nearby dead, and again, nothing. Percy was almost on him and he didn't even have time to unsheathe his sword before he was knocked down to the ground.

They rolled over on the soil: Nico trying to fend Percy off and reach his sword, and Percy trying to pin him down. He was trapped by Percy's body, scratching and hitting blindly. What happened next was too fast for Nico to fully understand: he tried to unsheathe his sword, then Percy's hands were on his, ripping it from him, and Percy was swearing as something wet dripped on Nico's neck.

"P-Percy."

Percy sat up on Nico's legs, bowing in on himself slightly as he cradled his left hand. There was a red scratch across his face, tiny bits of skin torn away. "I think you got me," he said.

Nico elbowed Percy back until he was able to sit up, his heart beating frantically. "Let me look," he said, pulling Percy's hand toward him.

It was a shallow cut, but it dripped blood when Nico pressed hard against it. He squirmed around until he pulled his backpack off, Percy trying to help, and tugged out the pillow case. He ripped off a strip, tied it tightly around Percy's hand and just sat there for a minute, breathing heavily.

"Hey," said Percy softly.

"What were you _thinking_?" Nico hissed. He tried to push Percy off his legs but Percy captured his hands again.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to leave."

Percy was way too close. Nico kept his eyes fixed down at his hands held in Percy's, trying not to shiver at the puffs of breath on his face. Percy leaned forward and Nico screwed up his eyes, turning away at the last second. Soft lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. A hand cradled the back of his head and he was gently toppled back down to the ground.

_It will give you everything you ever wanted._

Nico's eyes flashed open. Percy was hovering over him. "You're under a curse," Nico said, and he felt numb.

"What? No, I think I know my own mind."

"Get _off_ me, we need to go back to camp!"

He slammed his hands on Percy's chest; Percy's eyes widened and he tried to grab Nico's flailing hands.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Percy said suddenly, and Nico froze. Percy examined his bandaged hand with a frown. "I think it's bleeding again."

"Let me up."

"I don't think I will." Percy's sea-green eyes sparkled, like they were having a friendly wrestling match. "And I think I got my answer. You like me too!" he crowed.

"No, I don't!" Nico said hotly.

"I think you do. C'mon, just let yourself enjoy it," Percy cajoled.

His fingers brushed Nico by the wrist, who snapped, "Don't touch me!" and pulled his arm away, hitting the ground near his head.

"I don't think you want me to stop touching you." Percy propped himself up on one elbow, his mouth upturned like he was telling a joke. "You act so standoffish but I bet you really want someone to ignore that and touch you, right?"

Percy reached up to touch Nico's hair—and that was the opening Nico needed. He twisted his body, pushing back at Percy and rolling them over several times until he was free. Head spinning, he got up and set off running in what was probably the direction of the camp. He couldn't use his powers, he was still too weak to defeat Percy; a desperate escape was the only chance he had now.

He made it farther than he'd expected. His panting breaths were loud as he ran away from the clearing, slipping on the fallen leaves, before he somehow ran straight into water. He was completely underwater for a few seconds, heart racing as he tried to swim for the surface, wherever that was. Then his head breached the surface and he gasped in air.

He wasn't in a stream or a lake: he was suspended above the ground, streams of water holding him around the middle, as impervious as iron chains. The water slowly rotated him around until he was face-to-face with Percy. His hand was clenched out in front of him and his eyes blazed. A raging rope of water twisted around him, churning white, and holding Nico completely captive.

He looked like a hero straight out of one of Nico's Mythomagic cards.

Nico struggled as the river lowered him to lie supine on the ground, following Percy's hand movements. The water trickled away, leaving him completely dry until there were only rings around his wrists and ankles pinning him down. Percy let out a breath, but he didn't look tired, more like he'd just finished an exhilarating warm-up.

Percy strode over and before Nico had time to register what he was doing, sat down on Nico's lap, legs splayed open. Nico's breath caught in his chest. Percy shuffled a little bit and his ass brushed against Nico's clothed dick. Nico froze completely.

"What … what are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" Percy asked curiously.

Nico swallowed, his voice stuck in his throat.

Percy leaned forward until he was propped up on his elbows, face level with Nico. The water was pinning Nico's arms at the side of his head, wrists upturned, and Percy's hand hovered over the pale underside of Nico's forearm, not quite touching. An involuntary sound came from the back of Nico's throat and his arm twitched. He didn't feel like he was getting enough air.

Percy moved his hand above Nico's forearm, stroking through the air. His eyes kept darting from Nico's arm to his face, his eyes slanted in amusement. The tips of his nails just barely grazed the skin and Nico's mouth parted, his breath leaving him shakily. He stroked up Nico's arm, tickling the skin, reaching Nico's open palm and tracing a circle inside it. Finally he brushed the back of his hand against Nico's fingers before entwining their fingers together.

Nico's eyes fluttered shut. His blood was pounding in his ears. Percy's thumb gently rubbed his skin.

"It feels good, right?" Percy murmured. "Your skin is so soft. And your hair looks so silky. You know I've always wanted to touch it?" Nico turned his head, trying to hide the twist of his mouth. "Oh. Do you like that? People should tell you these things more often. You're so cute. And you were so brave in the battle."

Nico screwed his eyes shut tighter. It was lies, it was … it was never anything Percy would say normally, but hearing it made a soft warm glow settle inside him.

"Your plan was the only reason we beat Kronos. You've been through so much but you never stopped being good, never stopped helping me."

Nico bit his lip and shook his head.

"It's true," said Percy. "You're such a good person, Nico."

Butterflies started fluttering in Nico's stomach: a strange mix of excitement and nausea.

"Don't worry." Nico could hear the smile in Percy's voice. "We'll take it slow."

Nico's entire body tensed, but all Percy did was brush Nico's hair out of his face. His hand just barely grazed the strands of hair without touching the skin at all, and then he carefully combed his fingers through Nico's hair, first one side then the other. Nico's body gradually relaxed as Percy continued to pet his hair, and he opened his eyes slowly. Percy's eyes were fixed above Nico's eyeline, a barely-there smile on his lips.

"It's so soft!" he breathed.

He twirled a strand between his fingers, twisting it before pulling his fingers out and repeating it again. The roots tugged gently at Nico's scalp, sending a tingling, almost ticklish sensation through his skin. No-one had touched Nico like this in years. The most he’d let Hazel do was hug him, and even that was more than he felt he deserved. He'd imagined many times how his mother must have kissed him, ruffled his hair, or held him when he was sick, but he had no memories of it; only the blur of the Iris hotel and then the few months with his sister before he was left on his own.

Percy just kept running his fingers through his hair again and again, detangling knots, and then smoothing back his hair, over and over, like he was content to just touch Nico, like it felt as good for him as it did for Nico.

Nico watched silently as Percy moved his hand from Nico's hair to stroke his jaw. He brushed his fingers down Nico's throat—Nico stiffened at the touch—and then traced a wavy line across his collarbones. Poison seeped into Nico's thoughts like smoke under a door: _He's disgusted by you. You're skinny and gross_ , but Percy's expression didn't change from that same fascinated look.

Then he slipped his hand up Nico's shirt, making Nico jolt in shock. This felt way more sexual that Nico was comfortable with.

"Stop it!" he yelped.

Percy paused, his hand lying just under Nico's ribcage, splaying across his abdomen, a heavy weight that felt comforting. Then he moved his hand up, brushing against one of Nico's nipples in a way that couldn't have been accidental, until his fingers were peeking out of the collar of Nico's shirt.

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to do this. You're straight and you're going to hate me and—" Nico's voice cut off when Percy pushed his shirt up to his underarms, exposing his thin chest. He bit his lip, feeling it start to quiver. His face felt so hot he was sure the flush extended down his throat.

"I never said I was straight. It just took me a while to work out what I wanted." The rings of water around Nico's wrists pulled his arms straight up, and Percy tugged Nico's black shirt off in one go. Percy ran his hands right up Nico's sides and then his arms, reaching his wrists and crossing them over each other. "I noticed guys too. It's just that Annabeth was always there, and you never were."

"You’re lying! Percy never, he _never_ —"

Percy shrugged. "Anyway, I looked it up and the correct term is bisexual." He leant down and kissed Nico on his neck.

Nico squirmed as Percy pressed more kisses to his skin: a whole ring of them across his throat like a choker. He refused to believe it. It was a stupid, stupid hope he'd had when he was young enough to think maybe Percy would like him back. When he'd ignored the signs of where Percy and Annabeth's friendship was headed, because maybe it didn't mean that Percy wasn't interested in guys too. Stupid, stupid, stupid—

Percy's kisses had turned a lot more open and wet. He sucked on Nico's throat, right on the artery so that Nico could feel his pulse quickening as blood rushed there. There was the slightest nip of teeth and Nico gasped. Gods, why did it feel so good?

Percy pulled away, and rubbed the sensitive skin with his thumb, looking proud of himself. The skin felt hot enough that it must be bruised, and part of Nico thrilled at having some physical proof of Percy's touch.

"Wow," Percy breathed. He kissed up Nico's throat and along the underside of his jaw. Nico's toes curled in his sneakers. "Please, Nico, kiss me?"

Percy's lips pressed kisses over Nico's face, warm breath blowing over his lips but never quite touching. It only took the slightest movement for Nico to tilt his head, almost an accident, before their lips met.

Percy pressed forward hard, bruising Nico's lips with the force of it. Nico's eyes fell shut. He didn't move, let Percy control the rhythm, moving their lips together, closed-mouthed.

Percy pulled away, kissed him again, and then again and again, until at some point Nico's lips had parted and he realized he was kissing back hesitantly. He felt something wet trace his upper lip, and he opened up, letting Percy's tongue into his mouth. It was wet and messy and should have been gross but when he touched Percy's tongue with his own he felt something burst inside of him, full of excitement and joy.

It was everything he'd imagined. They kissed so long that Nico's jaw started to ache. He followed Percy's lead, sucking and licking and biting. When Percy finally pulled away Nico could feel spit all around his mouth, which Percy wiped away with the back of his hand, making an over-the-top grossed-out face.

Nico could only stare up at him. Percy sat up and leaned back, grinding his ass on Nico's hard-on in a casual but very deliberate way. Nico clenched his hands and screwed up his eyes as he tried to stop himself doing something embarrassing. When he opened his eyes Percy had taken his shirt off.

"It's your turn," said Percy. He gestured at himself—the tanned skin, the muscles, the beads of his camp necklace on his collarbones. "You can touch me."

The restraints around Nico's wrists felt looser but Nico didn't move. He couldn't. This wasn't the real Percy, and if Percy knew Nico's feelings…

"No." It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say. "I don't want to."

Percy looked disappointed and then said in a light tone of voice, like he was trying to play it off, "Okay. Well, you're gonna like this next bit."

He slid down Nico's body, and then Nico felt fingers on the fly of his jeans, unbuttoning him and pulling down the zipper while the other hand thrust straight into Nico's boxers.

Nico gasped. "No, no, no," he moaned as Percy pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

He tried to draw up his legs but the liquid restraints wouldn't let him. Percy had his palm right on Nico's dick, his tanned hand covering the whole thing. It was the first time anyone had ever touched Nico there. He felt like he could come just from the warm weight of Percy's hand pressing him into his belly.

Percy lay on his front, face very close to Nico's crotch. He rested his cheek on Nico's thigh, turning his head up at Nico to grin at him for a moment. Then he exhaled right between Nico's legs, hot air seeping between his fingers and making Nico squeak and his dick twitch.

Percy curled his hand around Nico's dick, squeezing lightly like he was just taking a moment to appreciate it. Nico sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down hard. He couldn't look away.

Percy kissed the tip—soft lips right on the head, and then opened up his mouth, taking Nico's whole length in. Nico's whole body seized up, back arching as if he was being pulled up by the warm suction on his cock.

"Percy!" he gasped.

Percy's hand immediately forced him back down; his large hand splayed across Nico's hip. Nico blinked up at the sky, sucking in air. Percy bobbed his head down and Nico closed his eyes, feeling warm heat suck up his cock. His sneakers scrabbled in the dirt and leaves and he clenched his fists, his body automatically trying to thrust into that pleasure. Something like a whine came out of the back of his throat, and he couldn't help himself—he just needed to move.

He glanced down. Percy's head was buried in his crotch, his eyes closed. One hand held the base of Nico's dick, squeezing gently, and his mouth bobbed up and down, tongue swirling around the head. An unreal feeling crept up on Nico as he watched. This couldn't be Percy enthusiastically giving him head. This couldn’t be happening.

Percy's eyes opened and met Nico's gaze, electricity surging between them and sending a shock of arousal through Nico. Percy held his stare and dipped his head, his tongue flickering just under the head of Nico's dick. Nico's hips shuddered and he whimpered,

"Please, please, Percy—"

It was too much. Nico made tiny thrusting movements under the hand holding him down, and he kept staring at Percy as he worked Nico's cock. He couldn't control the sounds he was making anymore, no matter how embarrassing they were. He felt it gather deep inside him, a ball of molten ecstasy that would burn him up inside. His eyes rolled back and he cried out as he came inside the hot warmth of Percy's mouth.

Percy held him through it, only pulling away when Nico had spent himself. He heard Percy spitting onto the ground next to them, and looked down. Percy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking a little sheepish at being caught.

"Okay, it didn't taste as good as I thought it would," he admitted.

He pulled up Nico's boxers and jeans for him, leaving the fly open, then crawled up beside Nico's body to lie next to him in the dirt. Nico's chest heaved and he watched Percy, mind blank except soft afterglow settling in his bones. 

Percy turned over onto his side, eyes darting over Nico's face. He squeezed himself through his jeans and wriggled closer. He kissed the side of Nico's mouth as he unzipped and pulled himself out.

"Please touch me, Nico," he whispered into Nico's skin.

Nico didn't trust himself to move, but then his right arm jerked, pulled down by the water encircling his wrist. His limbs and body were jostled into position by the restraints, his weak struggles doing nothing to stop him from ending up curled around Percy's body, his hand right next to Percy's dick.

He could head-butt Percy, or bite him, or tear his dick off, Nico thought, looking at Percy's flushed face. He shifted his hand, testing the restraints, and felt the back of his hand brush against the heat of Percy's cock.

He slowly turned his hand over, wrapping it loosely around Percy's length. It jumped in his grasp, and a bead of precome dripped down the head. Percy groaned, bucking his hips up and driving his cock through the warm tunnel of Nico's palm.

Who was Nico kidding? He couldn't hurt Percy.

He tightened his grip and softly stroked Percy's dick with his thumb, feeling the scar tissue under the head. It was different than Nico's dick: no elastic skin to pull down, everything exposed and tight. Percy wrapped an arm around Nico's chest, burying his face in Nico's shoulder. Nico felt a soft kiss pressed just below his collarbone, and shivered.

He started to jerk his hand up and down, feeling Percy's body shaking against him and his hair tickling his jaw. Soon Percy started rocking his hips, moaning into Nico's skin, until Nico wasn't doing much more than holding still and feeling Percy's length slide through his hand.

It was the most intimate thing he'd ever experienced. And it was all a lie.

A tear slipped down his nose, and he watched as Percy seized up suddenly, his dick spitting up come onto Nico's belly. Nico pressed a kiss against Percy's hair for a second, hard and fierce, and hoped Percy wouldn't notice.

Percy didn't move for a while, just breathed heavily against Nico. Then he shifted and sat up. Nico felt the water restraining him slither away and seep into the ground. The lines of come on his belly lifted up into the air and were flung away into the trees. Percy zipped himself up then reached for his shirt to slip on, Nico doing the same as he watched warily.

When Percy was dressed he sat back, running his fingers through his hair and looking around like he'd forgotten what he was doing.

"Let's go see Chiron," Nico tried.

Percy looked over at him and frowned. "What? No, I don't want to do that. You were going to run away before this, right? Let's run away together!" He leaned forward, face lighting up.

The bottom of Nico's stomach dropped out, like he was in free fall after shadow traveling 50 feet above his intended destination. This was another thing he'd wished for when he'd been on his own: a companion when he was on the streets, traveling from place to place with nowhere to belong. Another stupid childish fantasy.

"No," he said slowly. Then louder: "No! I'm not doing it. It's not fair!" He scrambled to stand up, Percy following.

"I don't get what I want!" he yelled at Percy, who backed up in alarm. "And when I do—" his voice cracked, "—it's all lies! It's not real, it's not—"

He couldn't say anymore. His eyes were stinging, and when Percy moved in closer he lashed out, hitting and punching, but Percy wasn't moving away, he was wrapping Nico in a tight hug, holding him against his chest until he couldn't move. Nico screamed.

His face was pressed tight against Percy's chest, his voice muffled. He struggled in Percy's grip and screamed until his voice was hoarse and he was exhausted.

He gasped wetly, his whole body shaking, and he heard Percy say, "What do you mean, you don't get what you want?"

Nico shook his head, rubbing his face on Percy's shirt. It took a few seconds before he could get out a single, "W-what?"

"What do you want, Nico?" Percy cupped the back of Nico’s head, stroking his hair, then stepped back. He tried to meet Nico's eyes through the curtain of his black hair.

Nico tried to take deep breaths. "I don't want to tell you."

"Please?" Percy took Nico's hands. "It's hurting you."

And Nico could feel it: everything churning inside him like acid, eating him away. More tears slipped down his cheeks against his will. "Percy, I—I—" his whole body was shaking, not just his voice. "I'm the _worst_. I've had a—I’ve been in _love_ with you since—since you saved me from the manticore."

Percy's hands gripped him tightly. Nico kept his face down; he couldn't even see anything but the blur of his shoes and the ground.

"I … I'm …"

His voice failed; he was crying too hard. Bitter self-hatred burned inside him. He couldn't even say " _I think_ I'm—". Because he knew what he was.

He choked on his tears, hunched over, gasping in air. Percy's hands went slack in his.

"… What?"

It took a while before Nico could look up, pulling back his hands to wipe at his face. Percy was standing frozen, his hands still held in front of him. He stared at Nico. His brows kept twitching in minute frowns, but his eyes were clear. A sharp image shot through Nico's mind of throwing Percy in the Lethe. Maybe it wasn't too late for that. Or to throw himself in.

"Wait, you … you're—? … What?"

Nico watched Percy, his shoulders trembling, feeling like he was waiting for a guillotine to drop.

"Since I …? You mean—"

"I'm gay, Percy!" Nico's voice was so shrill he didn't recognize it. Immediately afterwards he clapped his hands to his mouth.

"You … oh …" Percy's eyes went so wide it looked like they would pop out.

Nico’s body shook in a suppressed sob as he tried to control himself. He slowly lowered his hands. "I knew it was hopeless," he managed to say.

Percy stepped back, raising his hand to his forehead and shaking his head. "Wait, just, give me a minute to wrap my head around this. I spent the past … three years thinking you hated me."

He fiddled with his necklace, eyes fixed at a point off to the side like he was remembering every encounter he'd had with Nico and examining it for clues. Then he seemed to notice where he was.

"What are we—? I was with Annabeth—" He looked around at the forest, turning in a circle until he was facing Nico, then he staggered like he'd been physically hit. "Oh fuck! What did I … Nico, what did I—?" One hand clapped to his mouth and his body convulsed. He fell to his knees and retched.

Nico froze. He hadn’t even thought about Annabeth. He shivered, eyes locked on the proof he'd dreaded and expected: that Percy was disgusted by him. He took a clumsy step backwards, certain that Percy was going to punch him any second now.

Percy coughed and moaned, "Oh gods, Nico, I'm sorry."

Nico halted. "Why are you sorry? It's my fault! I'm _sick!_ "

"What? No, Nico, no. It's not your—I don't know why I … Why did I—?" Then Percy's eyes locked into Nico, suddenly blazing. "It was a curse. It was a curse, right? We need to—we need to go the Big House, talk to Chiron."

Fear sliced through Nico. "I'm not talking to anyone. _Don't you dare tell anyone!_ "

Percy's mouth hung open. "But … we have to tell someone. We don't know if it was a god or a monster or—"

"No! I know why it happened. I just needed to tell you and it stopped."

He could feel it was true. The storm he'd been repressing inside him had gone, although he didn't feel better. His insides were raw and bloody, his secret forcefully ripped out of him. And all that was left behind was painful exposure and sick fear. He willed Percy to just go along with it, terrified of what he’d do if Percy told anyone.

Percy stared at Nico. His face was blotchy and pale, his eyes like shattered sea glass. "… What do you want me to do?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

Nico’s body relaxed just a fraction. _Forget it, forget all of it_ , he wanted to say, but instead he said,

"I just want to sleep … and never talk about this again."

Percy sat back on the ground and didn't say anything, chewing his lips. "Okay," he said finally, and stood up slowly. "We can … We can go back to the camp for now."

He waited for Nico to pick up his sword, then followed behind him. Nico stumbled through the forest, thoughts drifting in and slipping out of his dazed mind, barely registering anything except his feet in front of him. Percy kept behind Nico and to his right, never closer than several feet away. 

The sun was setting when they reached the camp, most of the campers settled around the big campfire outside, and the dusk light was murky enough that no-one noticed as they walked behind the cabins.

When Nico reached his cabin he paused at the door, glancing back at Percy. Percy was hunched over, right hand clutching his other arm. He looked utterly miserable.

"Nico, I'm so sorry," he said. "Don't let this—please don't run away. You have a place in this camp. People accept you, people want you here."

Nico didn't say anything, just sank into the shadows of his windowless cabin and closed the door.

He was gone the next morning when Percy came to check on him.


End file.
